¿Regresaras? ¿Me Buscaras?
by Shurudra
Summary: El tiempo paso, se volvieron a encontrar pero se volveran a separar, ¿sera para siempre?


**Fanfic hecho con fines de entretenimiento.**

**¿Regresaras¿Me buscarás?**

¿Regresare?... Tal vez

¿Te buscare?... Quizá

Pasaban de las 11 p.m. y un hombre estaba sentado a mitad de un escenario observando las butacas vacías que horas antes estaban repletas de espectadores, meditaba sobre lo que fue, lo que pudo ser y lo que nunca será. En menos de 24 horas seria el flamante esposo de Susana Marlow, hace mas de dos años llego a perdonarla por haberlo separado de Candy pero una cosa es perdonar y otra olvidar… Nunca la amaría solo le podía ofrecer su amistad… ¡¡Que infierno de Vida!!

Con pasos lentos se dirigió a su camerino, abrió la puerta y se paro en seco al observar a la bella ninfa vestida de blanco parada de espaldas junto a la ventana, la luz de la luna le daba un aura angelical a su delicada silueta. Ella sintió su presencia y cerro sus ojos no queriendo ver lo que el destino le había negado tan cruelmente, pero era necesario romper el silencio, así que habló…

-Hola

-Hola

Terry encendió la luz y pudo distinguir la exquisita figura de la mujer envuelta celosamente en un bello vestido blanco con listones verde esmeralda alrededor de su cintura dibujando misteriosos caminos entrelazados hasta chocar con sus pechos, la falda del vestido llegaba a media pantorrilla, tenia un discreto escote cubierto por un delicado chal, un vestido hecho para soñar en una calida noche de verano. La chica aun no volteaba tenia miedo de mirarlo pero Terrence podía ver ligeramente su lindo rostro reflejado en el vidrio de la ventana.

-Hace casi cuatro años que no se de ti- dijo el

-Lo se

-¿A que debo tu visita?

-¿Te molesta que haya venido?

-No, es solo que me hubiera gustado verte en otras circunstancias, mañana me…

-Lo se, esta en todos los periódicos, es la noticia del año-

Candy cerro los ojos y dejo resbalar gruesas lagrimas que quemaban su alma, pero aun no se atrevía a voltear y Terrence solo atino a recargar su espalda en la puerta incapaz de acercarse a ella por miedo a que desapareciera como en sus sueños… Nuevamente ella rompió el silencio…

-¿Aun piensas en mí?-

-Pensarte es para mi tan vital como respirar- ella sonrió al oír sus palabras

-Gracias por recordarme-

-Gracias a ti, por existir-

Nuevamente silencio, tantas cosas que pensar, tanto que sentir, mil lágrimas más por llorar…

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta- dijo ella –Vine a despedirme-

-¿Te vas?-

-Del país-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por miedo-

-No entiendo-

-Miedo de abrir una revista y ver tu rostro, miedo de pasar por un teatro y tener que bajar la vista o cambiarme de acera para no cruzarme con un afiche tuyo, pero sobre todo por miedo de seguir llorándote cada noche hasta el cansancio, y mañana ese miedo será una pesadilla ¡YA NO PUEDO!-

La chica ya no pudo esconder sus sollozos ni controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, Terry estaba estático, quiso hablar y no pudo, quiso moverse y las piernas no le respondieron

Tardo unos cuantos minutos en asimilarlo y reobrar el control sobre su cuerpo, se acerco lentamente a ella y la abrazo por la cintura, coloco sus labios a la altura de su oído y le dijo…

-Cada noche te he soñado, en cada amanecer te he buscado, cada latido de mi corazón es por ti, me se de memoria las cartas que me escribiste, toco la armónica que me regalaste con la ilusión de estar tocando tus labios, yo también sufro por ti-

El actor sintió que ella dejaba de temblar y lentamente la giro para ver por fin sus bellas esmeraldas pero lo que vio le partió el corazón, vio una linda carita salpicada de pecas enrojecida por el llanto, unos bellos ojos hinchados con gotas de dolor adornando sus pestañas… La vida era injusta, y su lindo ángel con las alas rotas era fiel prueba de ello.

Candy se abrazó a el fuertemente ocultando su rostro en el pecho de actor que aun vestía su traje de Jean Valjean de Les Miserables… Terry la cargó y se sentó con ella en su regazo en el sillón de su camerino, la abrazó tiernamente y le acarició sus rizos que estaban sueltos cayendo por su espalda.

-¿Serás feliz?-

-Lo intentare-

-¿Tu?-

-El teatro me mantendrá vivo-

-¿La llegaras a amar?-

-Nunca-

-¿Te enamoraras?

-Jamás-

No pudieron evitar reír, era obvio que jamás se olvidarían y que jamás amarían a alguien más.

-Terry-

-Dime-

-Tal vez sea a última vez que nos veamos-

-Quizá tengas razón-

El destino estaba escrito y sus caminos no se juntarían solo tenían ese momento y ambos lo sabían, Candy levanto su cabeza y se miraron a los ojos, la distancia se fue acortando y sus bocas se encontraron en un beso lento y cadencioso, al poco rato sus lenguas se encontraron y sus cuerpos se acomodaron, ella giró y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el, Terry la inclino hacia atrás y le robo el aliento…

-¿Estas segura?

-Es la segunda cosa que más deseo en la vida

-¿La segunda?

-Si- dijo ella acariciando la mejilla de su amor – La primera es imposible, y mañana ya no será un deseo, será solo un sueño¿Tu no quieres estar… con…conmigo?

-Linda, es la segunda cosa que mas deseo- le respondió sonriendo de medio lado, la atrajo a su cuerpo nuevamente –te cuidare, te tomare de la mano y no te soltare, solo quiero que estés segura amor mío-

-Bésame-

-Candy-

Tal vez, porque nuestros encuentros

Se dan tan contados,

Quizá porque todos los besos de ti son robados.

Tal vez te quisiera comer y saciarme de ti

Pues no sé hasta cuando te vuelva a tener.

Los besos fueron tiernos al principio y hambrientos después, Terry pensó que un sofá dentro de un camerino no era lo que ella se merecía pero en ese momento no importaba, ese seria su recinto de amor hasta el final de sus días y Candy se lo hacia saber con casa suspiro que salía de su boca.

Tal vez porque no decidiste quedarte conmigo

Quizá, tengo que resignarme a escaparme contigo

No sé si la próxima vez me aprisiono de ti

Y te fundes en mí, y no te vas de mí.

La ropa les comenzó a estorbar, y la hicieron volar a través del camerino mientras se recostaban en el sofá, un beso aquí, un beso allá… sus manos recorrieron su piel hasta el cansancio, sus labios siguieron cada camino previamente trazado por sus dedos, se amaron hasta el cansancio, Terry la hizo mujer y Candy lo hizo sentir por primera vez el amor mas puro que pudiera existir…

Pues voy a procurar que mis caricias

Se deslicen hasta el fondo de tu alma,

Que toda la humedad de cada beso que nos damos

Sea un suspiro que nos lleve al infinito.

Tal vez nuestra estrella te llegue a convencer

Que amores como éste no se deben de perder.

La mañana los sorprendió abrazados, no había mucho que decir, todo se lo dijeron en sus besos la noche anterior, se miraron largo rato hasta que la hora de partir llego, no dijeron nada, se vistieron en silencio, se abrazaron y se besaron una vez mas queriéndose beber el alma del otro antes de separarse…

-Mi barco sale al medio día

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No- sonrió ella

-¿Me dirás a donde iras?

-No

Terry la detuvo de la mano antes de que ella abriera la puerta para salir para siempre de su vida, Candy sonrió y le dijo…

-Fue hermoso, no solo me llevo tu recuero sino también tus caricias en mi cuerpo

-Y yo me quedo con tus besos en el alma y tu calor entre mis manos

Sonrieron¿Qué más podían decirse ante un destino inevitable?

-¿Regresarás?

-Todas las noches

-¿Me buscarás?

-En todos mis sueños

Quince años pasaron y una bella dama de 36 años que eligió la soltería tocaba en la puerta del camerino de un distinguido caballero viudo de 38…

TOC TOC

La puerta se abrió lentamente, sus miradas chocaron…

-Regresaste

-Te busque

**FIN**

**Eh eh eh… Les gusto? **

**Este minific no es como el ultimo que escribí, andaba de melancólica jajaja mi novio se fue viaje de trabajo y ando de dramática jajaja así que imagine una escena linda con Candy y Terry, jajaja solo espero que mi tormento no regrese 15 años después vdd… porque voy y lo encuentro y lo regreso de las greñas!!! Jajaja**

**SEAN FELICES **

**Shurudra…**


End file.
